D GrayMan Idol
by lovin.life246
Summary: Summary: The exorcists are bored because there is nothing to do! No missions, nothing. So, what does Komui do? Gets everyone to participate in Order wide with dome Noah later American Idol! Fun, huh?


**A/N: OMG! IT'S HERE AND ITS GOING TO BE AWESOME-LY FUNNY! WHAT IS IT? DGM IDOL OF COURSE! **

**Summary: **The exorcists are bored because there is nothing to do! No missions, nothing. So, what does Komui do? Gets everyone to participate in Order wide (with dome Noah later) American Idol! Fun,

huh?

**WARNING: **this fanfiction is rather funny, but suggests characters being gay. There is no actual physical yoai in here, but if it is offensive to you if Kanda sings a song that seems gay then don't read this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DGM... T_T

"Would exorcists Lenalee Lee Yu Kanda, Allen Walker, Lavi, Arystar Krory, Miranda Lotto, Marie, Timothy, and Marian Cross please report to Head Officer Komui's office, please? Thank you."

All said exorcists shivered. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Most of them were training so they all walked to the mad scientists' office together.

"If Lenalee is doing this it can't be that bad, right?" Lavi said hopefully. How wrong he was. When they walked in to the office they saw some scientists shaking their heads, others were face palming.

"Oi," Kanda's vocie dripped with murderous hate "What do you want from us?" Komui laughed madly, everyone sweatdropped.

"I glad you asked Kanda-kun! Because we have some free time, we are going to do something very special." Komui was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"What are we going to do Nii-sama?" Lenalee asked out of curiosity. Her brother was really, really excited and she was wondering if it would be fun,

"We are going to put on our own American Idol!" Now Komui was seriously jumping up and down with joy. Silence followed his statement. After a few seconds...

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"But Kanda-kun-"

"NO!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"If-"

"NO!"

"... I'll take mugen."

"You couldn't if you tried, baka supervisor."

"If **ALL** of you don't do it, I'll nothing better to do then make a better Komlin."

"... so, if one of us doesn't all of us are doomed?" Allen asked paling.

"Yes, that is correct." Komui grinned. Lenalee pulled Kanda over and talked to him for a minute. They soon came back and Lenalee announced that everyone was participating. What an adventure this will be.

*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*

"Ok, so everyone has there numbers? Good, you will be called up by them and when you get up here this robot will pick a random song for you to sing. If you are a guy and get a girls song it will change the octave for you and vise versa. If you don't know the song the lyrics will appear on this screen. Any questions? No? Ok, then first up is number 7! who is number 7?"

Lavi reluctantly rose from his seat and walked up to the stage. The machine flashed what he was singing and he wanted to yell that he wasn't going to but he knew that it would be useless. What song was he singing? **_Waking up in Vegas _**by **Katy Perry**

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't blame me  
You want to cash out and get the hell out of town_

[Chorus:]  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Why are these lights so bright?  
Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Elvis?  
Why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'cause now we're partners in crime

[Chorus]

You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.  
And get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town

Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me [x3]  
Told me, told me...  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
That's what you get, baby  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!  
Give me some cash out, baby  
Give me some cash out, baby  


Even though the song was hilarious to watch Lavi sing. Lavi actually had a really good voice. But, Everyone was about to burst out laughing. Poor Lavi. Everyone started to wonder who would be next.

**A/N: Yeah, suckish I know, but was it a little funny. If you review I will give you a cookie.**


End file.
